


Meet You There

by elandhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Six in the morning, never felt so sweetJust put on Lucinda baby, and dance with me!orHop discovers how to be the best dad he can be for his little (despite what she may say) girl.





	Meet You There

Climb up on a mountain, just to watch it come down  
But sooner or later babe, you're gonna need me around  
'Cause you're getting older, there ain't no stopping that  
It's a backstabbing world honey, just lean your head back  
The fool in me  
It's like a dream, you see  
But if the world is right  
I'll drive all night  
And meet you there someday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for watching. These two have stolen my heart. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
